talesoftheotheruniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Diatyallah Gatti
Diatyallah Gatti '''(b. February 22, 6231), known to those close to her as '''Dee, is an Astrusian mage from Erebia Village, the granddaughter of Baraluneska Repaltia and next in line as leader of Erebia Village. She is the main character of [[To Touch the Sky|''To Touch the Sky ]] and serves as the lead female role in the ''Tales of the Other Universe series. Creation and Conception Dee's physical appearance and classification as a mage were heavily based on the character of the Dark Magician Girl from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ''series. (Her master, Amadeus, was later based on the Dark Magician from the same series as a reference to this). She also drew inspiration from two characters from ''Rurouni Kenshin, Misao Makimachi (particularly during her years spent travelling) and Kamiya Kaoru (from The Kyoto Ordeal onward). From the beginning, she was meant to act as a major female role in the story, but her loyalty towards Adam is a relatively new change to her character as she was originally meant to act solely as an aide to the Creator and have no desire to part with him for any reason. Character Outline Personality Dee has always been, for the most part, a very positive, bright, and energetic girl with a lot of hope and determination. She is also quite virtuous thanks to the morales instilled in her by her master during their training. Prior to becoming the Creator's aide, she showed no lack of resolution and never gave up on her goal even in the face of adversity. Through little fault of her own, she softened somewhat while in his service and became more demure and girlish. She still shows some signs of her old self time and again, such as her frustration with Adam prior to his ritual. Overall, she has grown to become a very caring person and has proven to be compassionate and forgiving. Powers As an Astrusian mage, Dee has a wand with which she commands magic through the use of magic words. Because she did not pass through the Rite of Carnea, she was unable to advance to her full staff and the powers that came with it, so although her powers continue to grow, she is unable to use them to their full potential. Nonetheless she remains a talented and powerful mage, specializing in spells of fire and light. History Early Life Diatyallah was born in Erebia Village and was the youngest of the Gatti family's two children. Her older brother, Alkim, was a child prodigy among the mage village that their grandmother, Baraluneska Repaltia, was the leader of. Because Erebia VIllage is a matriarchy, it was expected that Diatyallah would some day become the next leader, though from an early age she seemed reluctant about this responsibility. When she was four years old, Diatyallah met her brother's training partner, an apprentice mage named Amadeus Morgan. She took an immediately liking to him after Amadeus sympathized with her feeling overshadowed by Alkim, and it was Amadeus who gave her the nickname "Dee". Shortly afterward, Amadeus' master, Sek'hai Khigal, planned to rebel against Baraluneska but was caught and exiled. As Dee's 8th birthday approached, her brother was designated to become her magic teacher. However, shortly before their training began, Alkim and Amadeus were attacked by a creature called a Barghest which killed Alkim and would have killed Amadeus had Baralunseka not interfered. Dee was the least shaken in the village by her brother's death due to their previously strained relationship. Amadeus, who felt responsible for Amadeus' death, decided to replace Alkim as Dee's magic teacher. The Carnea and Amadeus' Departure For the next eight years, Dee trained in Astrusian magic under Amadeus' teaching. In Astrusian culture, the 16th birthday marked the time to hold the Carnea, a rite of passage where the apprentice mage transitions to a full mage with now restrictions in power. The night before this, Amadeus gave Dee her necklace, which he told her would provide her with protection against all evil. The following morning, Dee awoke to find the village in a state of disrepair and her master gone. Baraluneska explained that a magical creature had appeared in the village during the night and began to wreak havoc. Amadeus was able to beat the creature back, but would not allow it to escape. As it fled, he gave chase and did not return. In truth, the creature that attacked Erebia Village was Amadeus. During the night, he had used forbidden spellbooks left behind by Sek'hai to open a gate to the world of the dead with the intent of bringing Alkim back. Instead, an ancient demon passed through and possessed him, turning him into a dragon that was just barely able to be stopped by Baraluneska. Though Amadeus was restored to his former self, Baraluneska could not exorcise the demon and warned him that in time it would take control of him again. Because of this, he chose a life of exile to spare the people he loved from being hurt again. Though she believed her grandmother's lie, Dee was not content with allowing Amadeus be on her own. Rather than have another magic teacher assist her in the Rite of Carnea, Dee prepared to leave the village in search of him. Despite the protests of her family, who all knew the truth, Dee could not be convinced otherwise and began her journey to track Amadeus down. The Wraiths of Carul incident ''Main article: To Touch the Sky '' Over a year into her journey, Dee arrived at the town of Dreshval. While there, she learned of the Wraiths of Carul, and joined with three other adventurers to put an end to their misdeeds. These are the first group of people outside of her village that Dee had become close enough to share her nickname with. It is also at this time that she realizes that no matter what happens on her journey, she will be better off for having gained new experiences. She also reunites with Sek'hai Khigal and with the help of her new allies prevents him from carrying out his plan to destroy Erebia Village. After Sek'hai's death, Dee decides that she should continue her journey while Fenris and Shiva move on with their own adventures. Becoming Personal Assistant to the Creator Most High Main article: ''#218 '' Continuing her journey, now 18 years old, Dee arrives at the island of Sloben after receiving a possible tip on Amadeus' location, which are becoming less and less frequent. After landing, she learns that the Creator Most High will be coming to the island in search for a new personal assistant. Although not initially interested in serving the Creator, she realizes that this would be an opportunity to find out exactly where Amadeus is or have her be brought to him. Dee is among hundreds of candidates vying for the position, and is discouraged because many of those competing against her look down on her for being unrefined and unwilling to be aggressive. One of the applicants, Daniel Wilson, is the only one who acts friendly to her even after she advances beyond him in the selection process. On the final day of selections, the remaining candidates are required to immediately report to the main hall, and all but the first eight arriving will be eliminated. Dee and the others rush out to the main hall, as the first candidate runs into an old man carrying a basket of oranges. Despite her desire to go on, Dee is compelled to help the old man pick up his oranges. By the time she has done so, she is the last candidate to arrive. It is then that the old man she helped comes to the room and changes his shape to reveal himself to be Daniel, who was actually the Creator from the beginning. He explains that Dee was the only one who cared to stop and help him even though it meant losing out on having the position. Because of this, he reasons, she is the only one qualified to serve as his personal assistant. Still stunned at what had just happened, Dee gleefully accepts. The Creator tells her that he will tell her where her master is, but only after she has committed time to helping him. Dee realizes that it is only right to fulfill her obligation and leaves with the Creator to begin her service to him. Adam Evans and the Kyoto Ordeal Main article: ''The Kyoto Ordeal '' As the supposed end of her term draws near, the Creator asks Dee to tend to his other half, Adam Evans, the King of Magid, as he prepares to remove his excess anger. He cites that Dee's kind and forgiving personality is just what Adam needs to help him through his preparations. Dee agrees, but her relationship with Adam becomes very rocky from the get go. She is on the verge of walking out on him when he makes a breakthrough in his counseling with her and apologizes. Dee is moved by his progress and helps him complete his preparations leading up to the ritual, in which Adam separates his anger from his body and seals it away. The sight of it frightens Dee, but she is relieved to find Adam a much calmer and happier person as a result. Dee rejoins the Creator as they attend the Winter Solstice Gala in Magid with Adam, visiting him later to congratulate him in private and express her happiness that he can start to have a more peaceful life. She returns after the gala to find Adam gone, stating he has abandoned the throne to deal with a problem requiring his attention. His disappearance saddens Dee, reminding her of her master's disappearance. She is comforted by the Creator, who assures her that he will find a way to bring Adam home. The Creator calls Mathias Albright and New Baggins to join him in tracking Adam down. Dee requests to go too, and despite the Creator's reluctance, she joins the other three as they travel to Tokyo, Japan. She and the others have no luck finding Adam in Tokyo and endure several assassination attempts on them as they continue their search. On the bullet train bound for Kyoto, Dee uses her magic to save a stewardess from Osami Hyogo, despite being requested not to, and is almost strangled by the assassin before he is shot by Mathias. After another attempt on the Creator's life in Kyoto, Adam appears and is reunited with Dee, who breaks into tears and asks why he left without them. Her reaction to his return was the only reason he accepted the help of the Creator's group in the battle against his other half. Dee stays with Adam to help deal with the growing plot in Kyoto. One morning she discovers him asleep and uses magic to look into his dreams, seeing him killing Seb Ommati. He reacts with anger towards her and grasps her neck, which creates a rift between the two that lasts for days. Following the defection of The Baggins, the Creator leaves the group, driving Dee into deep despair. She fears he will disappear and not return just as her master did, but also fears she will never get to learn from him what happened to her master. She confesses this to Adam as she waits for the Creator's return and the two reconcile. Dee shows Adam an important memory from her childhood and explains the significance of the hunt for her master just before the Creator returns with Cody Moon. While shopping in Kyoto, Dee finds a rope bracelet with a stone marked with the symbol for "serenity", bringing it to Adam to help him remain peaceful in the difficult time. As he appears to lose hope, she comforts him and manages to bring him back to a state of confidence. Dee joins Adam and the others for the battle at Nijo Castle, disguising the gate with magic to hide their entrance. She then plays a key role in defeating Thomas Abernathy in a similar way to how she defeated Ural Lukroft in the graveyard years earlier. She and Adam proceed through the castle until they reach the Angry Alter Ego, and she is forced to watch with caution as Adam faces his other half and is nearly killed by him. Adam barely survives, and Dee uses her magic to accelerate his own natural healing to save his life. She returns her to the home of Ayumi Hiwatari while he rests and she keeps a close eye on him until he wakes. Following Adam's return to Magid, she finds herself sad to leave him after growing so close. The Creator offers her the chance to stay and keep Adam company as he gets readjusted to palace life, which Dee gladly accepts. Category:To Touch the Sky Category:Mages Category:The Kyoto Ordeal